


Passed Past

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Because what's better than a congratulations party?
Relationships: (sort of) - Relationship, Arlon | Sir Aaron & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Everyone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & his friends, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & his pokemon, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & the other champions
Comments: 32
Kudos: 288





	Passed Past

“Come on Gou! I’ve gotta show you my other pokemon!” Ash yelled, running up the stairs of Professor Oak’s lab. Pikachu also chirped in excitement.

“Ash, all this running is bad for the egg!” Gou yelled back. Raboot tsked. 

Ash screeched to a stop, speed walking instead. He burst through the front doors, him and Pikachu both yelling, “Professor! We’re back!”

“Arceus, Ashyboy. The moment you walk in, I go deaf.” Ash grinned. Gary stepped into the room, eyes immediately staring at the blue egg in Ash’s hands. “Another one, huh?”

Ash chuckled when Gou, out of breath, stepped next to him. “Yeah, I guess. I’m gonna visit my pokemon, see you-”

“Hold on just a second!” Delia said, Professor Oak following her.

Ash blinked. “ _ Mom _ ? Why are you here?” Gou blinked, tilting his head when Delia walked forward and ruffled Ash’s hair. Pikachu cooed when she patted his head. Raboot rolled their eyes, curiously glancing out to the ranch.

Gary stifled a laugh. “I can introduce your new-” Ash handed Gary Mr. Mime, Dragonite, and Gengar’s pokeballs with a grin. “I’ll leave you guys to it then.”

After a moment of silence, Delia placed her hands together. “Sweetie, you did it! I’m so proud of you!” Gou stared at Ash once more.

Professor Oak nodded. “Congratulations, Ash.”

Ash blankly stared at them. “...Oh. Oh! Thank you!” After a pause, Ash asked, “Can I go see my pokemon now?” 

The two adults amusedly glanced at each other. “Have fun!” Pikachu immediately hopped off, zooming out the door. Raboot followed him.

Ash pulled Gou out to the ranch, freezing in place. The place was adorned with congratulation banners and cheerful conversations.

All of his traveling companions were grouped together, sharing stories of the past. All of his pokemon were present, perking up at Pikachu’s presence. 

“Why are all the regional professors here?” Gou asked. The ranch goes silent. 

Ash raised a hand to wave at everyone, wincing when the sound of “congrats, Ash!” in every language he knew rang through his ear. 

Gou awkwardly glanced around the ranch as Ash grinned. “Thank you all! I can’t believe you’ve done this for me!” All of his friends cheered.

Gou gaped. How many friends did Ash even have? There was no way he knew  _ every _ professor as well, right?

Ash scanned the ranch, happiness practically oozing off of him. Gary mock gagged, and Ash burst out laughing. 

Peeking over at the regional professors, Gou couldn’t help but inch closer to them. “...And then he just jumped down after Pikachu!” Professor Kukui exclaimed, eyeing the small yellow pokemon as he greeted all of his friends, Raboot by his side.

“He did that in Kalos too,” Professor Sycamore pointed out. Professor Kukui and Burnet both worriedly glanced back at Ash, who was talking to his three oldest friends. “He did a lot for Kalos, actually. Not that any of us are surprised.”

“...Wow.” Professor Kukui and Burnet both grinned. “He really is amazing.”

Professor Oak murmured, “Parents.”

“Like you’re any better, Sam,” Professor Rowan flatly said. The rest of the professors all laughed. 

Gou glanced back at Ash. Gary was talking about an Aerodactyl, and Ash ranted on about Charizard. Gary’s eyebrow twitched, but he fondly rolled his eyes. Misty followed it up with a Togepi, and Brock teased Ash about a Larvitar.

“I haven’t even met the boy properly and I could see how similar my relationship with Sonia is to you with Ash,” Professor Magnolia. Professor Sonia giggled, spotting Gou in the distance but not saying anything.

“What can I say, he’s an interesting boy,” Professor Oak said with a shrug, but his eyes sparkled. “And-”

“And he’s kind to pokemon,” Professor Elm said.

“ _ And _ he’s kind to people,” Professor Birch droned, rolling his eyes.

“ _ And _ he’s-” Professor Burnet and Sonia both started with a grin. Professor Oak only sighed. Gou stared at the ground, walking away.

Ash’s Kanto pokemon were the first to reach their trainer. Ash hugged Bulbasaur, keeping him away from Charizard when the fire starter shot a flamethrower at them. Gou sweatdropped, but Ash’s friends simply rolled their eyes. Bulbasaur cooed, hopping back onto the ground with the egg in his vines.

Gou glanced at Raboot. Raboot only crossed their arms, huffing. Gou glanced at Ash. Ash was scooping Squirtle and Primeape into his arms and patting Kingler’s claws, laughing when Muk engulfed him in a hug. A whole herd of Tauros trampled across the area, mooing. Even Snorlax was awake to congratulate Ash. 

Tracey walked next to Gou, watching Ash reunite with Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Lapras with tears in his eyes. “He’s really come a long way.” Gary, Misty, and Brock all exchanged amused glances. Taking out a sketchpad, Tracey began to draw the scene. Gou awkwardly glanced off.

Bayleef squashed Ash while Heracross chased Bulbasaur and the egg around. Quilava and Totodile both greeted Ash with happy dances, and Noctowl perched on Ash’s head. 

“Remember how you got Donphan’s egg?” Brock noted. Ash hugged Dophan’s egg while Gary tsked, eyes soft. 

“We had a lot of adventures together,” Misty said, smiling when Heracross dove at Ash from the air. “You must have met so many new pokemon, Brocko!”

Brock laughed. “Oh, you have  _ no  _ idea. Ash, does Team Rocket still follow you around?” Gou froze.

Ash, from underneath Swellow and Corphish, gave them a thumbs up. Everyone there sweatdropped. May and Max, following Sceptile, waved at the group.

Ash sat up. “Hey, you two!” 

“You did awesome out there!” May said, noticing Ash’s Bulbasaur and the egg. “Oh, doesn’t this bring back memories?” Before Ash could say anything, Torkoal and Glalie tackled him.

Gou awkwardly ran a hand through his hair as everyone else laughed. Ash stood up, nodding to Bulbasaur before grinning at everyone. “Yeah! Eevee, right?”

May chuckled. “And a certain water pokemon, of course!” Ash’s eyes gleamed, and Gou rubbed his arms. How much had he missed out on?

“Aw man,” Brock started, “Remember Happiny?” Like two peas in a pod, Ash and Dawn both raced in front of him, nodding.

“And don’t forget my Cyndaquil!” Dawn exclaimed. 

“How could we?” Ash casually said, reaching out for the egg. Bulbasaur sweatdropped when Staraptor and Gliscor both flew into Ash, knocking him to the ground once more. 

Torterra walked next to Bulbasaur, snorting in amusement when Buizel used aqua jet to crash into Ash as well. Gou facepalmed when Gible bit Ash’s head in greeting. 

Ash’s friends weren’t alarmed. Whatsoever.

“Hey Ash, are you-” Gou started.

Ash burst out laughing, accepting Infernape’s hand to stand up. “Hey, anyone seen the ‘foreigners’?” 

Dawn deadpanned. “You’re saying they don’t understand us?”

Cilan popped out of nowhere, eyes gleaming while twirling next to Ash. Without saying a word, Ash reached out and tapped his fist against Cilan’s. They grinned at each other. “I did say you have lots of different friends, didn’t I?” Gou stared down at the grass.

“You sure did!”

Cilan met Brock’s eyes before slinging an arm over Ash’s shoulder. 

“You’re no longer just a little kid, huh Ash?” Iris remarked with a grin. “Then again, I wouldn’t be surprised if you got yourself into more trouble after we left.” Cilan exchanged a glance with Clemont as Iris ranted on.

Ash’s three Unova starters clung to Ash’s legs while Boldore and Krookodile cooly watched from afar. Unfezant hugged Ash with her wings before joining the other flying types with a happy chirp. 

Gou’s head was buzzing with stories from the past. 

Cilan grinned when Leavanny and Palpitoad chirped to each other, both nodding to Ash with proud smiles.

“It's evaluating time!”

Dawn and Iris both rolled their eyes. “Oh, here we go again.”

Cilan winked, dramatically sweeping across the ranch. “When you battled, I could taste the aroma of you and your pokemon’s bond! It’s like savoring the smell of basil, sweet, warm, refreshing fragrance!”

Ash chuckled, picking up his egg from Bulbasaur. “Thank you, Cilan!” Cilan eyed Ash’s Scraggy as he snorted, gently headbutting Ash’s leg. Ash pat Scraggy’s head, stifling a laugh when Scraggy pressed his forehead against Ash’s. Iris smiled when her Axew peeked out of her hair, leaping next to Scraggy.

“Remember when Scraggy hatched?” she asked. 

Ash couldn’t contain his grin. “You think?” 

Iris playfully shoved at Ash. “You’re such a little kid!” 

As they laughed and joked, Gou glanced out over the ranch. Who knew Ash traveled through so many regions? Who knew Ash knew so many languages? Who knew Ash had so many-

“Ash!” Serena called out, Talonflame perched on her head. “I knew you could do it! Congrats!” Gou blinked. Wait. What were they celebrating again?

Ash didn’t seem to care too much about it. He was more focused on greeting Goodra with stars in his eyes, Iris right next to him.

Bonnie rushed at Ash, tackling him in a hug. Clemont exchanged an amused look with Cilan, shifting his glasses. “Is that an egg?” Clemont noted. “Last time it was Noibat, I wonder-” Like on cue, Noivern flew next to Ash, kicking up a gale of wind. An exasperated Hawlucha followed him, immediately berating the larger pokemon. Noivern sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Bonnie gasped, pressing her cheek against Ash’s side. “Whoa, what pokemon will it be this time? Maybe you could even mega evolve them!” Ash only laughed. 

Clemont stepped forward, prying Bonnie off of Ash. “Sorry Ash, you know how she is.”

“I do indeed!” Ash booped Bonnie’s nose, causing her to giggle. “Do you know how Squishy is doing?” he teased. Gou tilted his head. Squishy?

Bonnie couldn’t contain her grin. “Yes, actually!”

Ash’s eyes widened, whipping around and staring at Greninja. “You didn’t.” Greninja waved to Goodra before reaching out his hand towards Ash. 

Gou also stared at Greninja. Was that a Greninja? It certainly didn’t look like any Greninja he’d seen. “Uh-”

Ash gave Greninja a handshake before hugging him, careful of the egg in between them. “It’s so good to see you again!” Greninja croaked, tilting his head. Ash burst out laughing once more. “Why thank you!” he jokingly said.

Rowlet flew over, perching on Cilan’s head. Ash held the egg up when Lycanroc leaped up at him, trying to lick his face. 

“It tickles!” he laughed out, squatting to ruffle Lycanroc’s mane. “Hey there, you-” Ash froze, staring over at Incineroar and Melmetal in the distance. “Wait, you’re  _ here _ .”

“Call it a vacation,” Professor Kukui cut in. Gou met Raboot’s gaze, furrowing his eyebrow as Raboot ran off after Pikachu once more.

Ash stood up, hugging the egg closer to himself as his Alola classmates all waved to him. “Wow. You guys didn’t have to come, you know.”

“But we did!” Mallow exclaimed. 

Sophocles nodded. “You’ve got so many interesting pokemon-”

“You have a Charizard!” Kiawe cut in. Ash simply chuckled when fire danced in Kiawe’s eyes.

“And we couldn’t just miss out on all of this,” Lillie added, Snowy in her arms. “Especially now that you have an egg!”

“I wonder if it’ll be a water type,” Lana mused, sporting a blank face. “Maybe even a legendary!”

Ash and May exchanged a glance, stifling their laughs. “Nah, probably not,” Ash said with a shrug. “And raising Nebby wasn’t  _ too _ difficult, right?” His classmates all rolled their eyes with a mock groan. Gou ran a hand over his face. That had to be a joke, right? There’s no way Ash raised a legendary before… right?

Ash rolled his eyes when Gengar poked out of his shadow, who cackled when Ash dodged Dragonite’s hug. Mr. Mime was over in the distance next to Delia, sweeping the grass with a pretend broom-

“You have a  _ Dragonite  _ too?!” Iris burst, gasping when Naganadel zoomed next to Ash with a happy twirl. Pikachu stopped conversing with Bulbasaur, ears perking up.

“ _ Precisely _ my reaction.”

“ _ Champion Lance?! _ ” everyone exclaimed, watching the champion step down from his Dragonite. 

“Why do you have to be so dramatic?” Champion Leon tsked, leaping down from the air. Champion Lance sweatdropped as Charizard landed a second later.

Ash immediately ran in front of them with a big grin. Before he could say a word, Champion Steven flew down from Metagross while Champion Diantha teleported in with her Gardevoir. “Hello, Ash!”

Gou froze. 

“Wow, is everyone gonna come?” Ash joked, eyes widening when Champion Cynthia glided down on her Garchomp, innocently shoving Champion Alder off.

“Well, if it isn’t Ash!” Champion Cynthia said, smiling. “I’ll say this for everyone, we’re proud of you.” Every champion nodded to Ash, whose grin was brighter than the sun shining above them. Gou shook his head in disbelief.

“Hey everyone!”

“We were going to throw a party for you back at headquarters,” Champion Steven started.

“But it looks like you got started before us,” Champion Diantha followed up.

Champion Alder glanced around the ranch. “Hey Ashton, mind if I get some food?” 

Ash sweatdropped. “Go right ahead, Alder.” Every other champion also sweatdropped.

Cradling the egg closer to himself, Ash grinned when Champion Leon winked at him. “You’re quite popular, Ash. I knew you were special the moment I met you after I won the world championships-”

Champion Lance sweatdropped before grinning at Ash. “You were there? Why didn’t you say hello?” Ash absentmindedly stroked his egg, shrugging. 

“I was a bit busy, you know. It’s like something bad happens every time we meet.” 

Stifling a laugh, Champion Lance patted Ash’s shoulder. “I knew you could do it, Ash. You aren’t my secondary champion for nothing-”

“ _ What?! _ ” Gou burst.

Champion Lance chuckled. “New?”

Ash nodded. “New.”

Eyes gleaming, Champion Lance declared, “Welcome to the ranks, Ash!”

“Ash, why do you know-” Gou cut himself off. Wait. “You’re a  _ champion _ ?!”

Ash rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh. “I mean… Yeah?”

“ _ WHA- _ ” Gou yelled, about to leap at Ash in utter exasperation.

“Please don’t.” Gou held his breath before sighing deeply. Ash tilted his head, glancing down at the egg. “I mean, I don’t know if it’ll hatch, but still,” he murmured.

Ash’s friends greeted the champions they knew, and Ash nonchalantly shrugged. 

“Is that why you’re all so friendly with each other?”

“Oh, of course not!” Ash’s voice turned chipper again. “Though we did go through some events together, so it does add to it.”

“‘Some events,’” Champion Steven echoed. He exchanged a glance with Diantha. “Defeating Team Flare was just an event, huh?” Gou stiffened.

“Zygarde didn’t mean anything, huh?” Champion Diantha said. Gou blinked.

Champion Lance rolled his eyes, saying, “Defeating Team Aqua and Magma as well as meeting Kyogre and Groudon meant nothing to you, huh Ash?” Gou jaw dropped.

Every champion glanced over at Champion Cynthia. She grinned. “Sinnoh and Unova. Do I need to say more-”

“Nope, that’s alright!” Ash cut in, sweatdropping when Gou simply stared at him. “Well anyways… Everyone have fun!”

Ash sped walked away, Gou following him. He hugged the egg closer, scanning the ranch while sitting against Professor Oak’s lab. 

His pokemon were all talking to each other. The professors were all joking and laughing with each other. Delia was talking with Professor Kukui and Burnet, gesturing over to Professor Oak.

His other friends were all interacting with each other as well. Well, except Alder, he was too busy eating all the food. Gou glanced at Ash, sitting next to him.

Brock and Mallow were comparing recipes, joking about Ash’s huge appetite. Misty and Serena were walking across the ranch, sharing past stories. Gary and Lillie were observing the scenery, inviting Lance over to look at Naganadel. Dawn and Diantha were pointing out things they liked about the scene while Tracey sketched them out. May and Iris were discussing the difference between coordinators and trainers while strolling through nature. Max and Bonnie were running around, laughing and playing tag with Ash’s pokemon. Steven, Lana, and Cilan were sharing interesting stories and extensive knowledge of rocks, fishing, and trains respectively. Cynthia was teaching Clemont and Sophocles about Sinnoh legendaries, retelling adventures from the past regarding Ash. Kiawe and Leon were comparing Charizards, peeking over at Ash’s every so often.

Ash took a deep breath, staring at the egg in his hands. “Come on out,” he encouraged. “There's so much more fun out here than in there!” The egg doesn’t budge, but Ash smiled nonetheless.

“You’ve gone on a lot of adventures, haven’t you?”

Ash glanced over at Gou, nodding. “I guess you could say that.”

A blue blur zoomed across the ranch, faster than a jet plane. Ash blinked, standing up as a thrill sounded. Raboot narrowed their eyes, and Pikachu met Ash’s gaze from across the ranch.

Ash froze when two blue figures floated in front of him. “Hello, Ash!” they both boomed. The ranch goes silent. 

Pikachu sprinted towards them. Raboot hesitantly followed.

“Sir Aaron. Lucario.”

The two figures glanced at each other before grinning. “Yep!”

“You both died,” Ash flatly said, clutching his egg closer. Gou anxiously glanced around. What was going on?

Professor Kukui and Burnet exchanged a worried glance. “Is Tapu Fini around here?”

“Or maybe Mew did this,” Professor Oak mused. Gou blinked. What?

“Yeah, we did,” Sir Aaron said with a shrug.

Lucario floated around, twirling around Ash. “It hurt too. I’m glad you didn’t die for the second time that day.” What? Gou stared at Ash once more, but Ash simply sported a blank expression.

“Lucario, I didn’t want  _ you _ to-”

“It was the right thing to do, master.”

Sir Aaron deadpanned at Lucario. “How many times.” Ash glanced between the two aura users. “Anyways, it’s nice to finally meet you, Ash!” Ash subconsciously reached out a hand, phasing through Sir Aaron as he tried to give him a handshake.

“...Lucario, are you happy?” Ash asked, tears lining his eyes. Gou scooted away, awkward.

Lucario glanced at his trainer before at Ash. “I have no regrets. My journey has been good.” Sir Aaron sported a sorrowful smile, gliding to the side as Ash took a sharp breath. “It’s really alright, Ash. The memories we share together will always be with me. I assume it’s the same for you.”

“...Of course!”

“It’s nice you’ve built up such a strong support system,” Sir Aaron noted. “I’m proud of you, Ash.” Ash blinked when Sir Aaron placed a hand on the egg in his hands.

“Yeah, congratulations, Ash. It’s nice to see you one last time,” Lucario said, placing his paw on top of Sir Aaron’s hand. A blue wave pulsed across the ranch. Gou shot up from the ground, jaw dropped. Pikachu screeched to a stop next to Ash, Raboot nearly running right into him.

Ash’s eyes widened as the egg shook and cracked. 

“Little one,” Lucario whispered, “Live my share, alright?” The egg shook some more, as if it was nodding. Sir Aaron smiled as he nodded to Ash.

“Lucario…” Lucario met Ash’s watery grin. “Your aura is with us.”

Satisfied, Lucario nodded, stepping next to Sir Aaron. “Thank you. And goodbye.” Pikachu’s ears wilted as he glanced up at Ash. Raboot glanced over at Gou, ambling next to him.

The two figures glowed a white color. 

They disappeared. 

Before Ash knew it, he was holding a Riolu. Riolu opened their eyes, yipping up at Ash, tail wagging back and forth. Ash hiccuped, arms trembling. Riolu snuggled closer to Ash, cooing.

The ranch was silent. 

Gou scooped Raboot up, and for once, Raboot didn’t complain.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s shoulder, pressing his cheek against Ash’s. Ash’s grin wavered as Pikachu licked at his tear tracks. Gou glanced off, eyes swirling with turmoil.

Brock hugged Ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by AlolaRizaEevee30, Maiden22, and SouthyJr!  
> Hope everyone's been doing alright!  
> And yes, guess who's hyped for tomorrow's episode? *this dude*


End file.
